For You, My Love
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Lucy's been feeling this way for a while. She finally decided to do something about it. But right after she does, something bad happens to her. She may never get the chance to know how he feels. One-Shot. LaLu.


**This one-shot is dedicated to XxCherryXJellyxX. She especially requested a LaLu one-shot. So I hope you enjoy it! **

**I actually drew the cover picture. I just decided to draw a Chibi Lucy real quick. I figured it would look cute. **

**Follow Me!: So I have a DevientART and a Facebook. Follow me for update, cool pictures, and some of my art work. Links are on my profile :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"One strawberry milkshake," Mirajane said cheerfully, setting the drink down before the busty blonde.

"Thanks so much!" Lucy said. She smiled at Mirajane. The moment the take-out mage left, her smile fell. She sighed and rested her elbow on the table, her cheek resting on her hand. She pulled the straw in and out of her drink, staring at the pink mixture. She glanced over across the room. Her eyes landed on the Thunder Tribe, specifically a certain Dragon Slayer.

She wasn't even sure when she started to have feelings for him. She was always terrified with him, even before he attacked the guild. He was large, intimidating, and was always rude. It was probably during the S-class exams that her whole opinion of him changed. She started to see a different side of him. He worked so hard to save the guild that rejected his very being. He didn't even ask to be a member again. She just found that so amazing. It really made her want to know him more, curious to see if he actually had a whole other side other side to him that no one else knew about.

That's why, six days before, she decided to let him know how she felt. She knew that he would never return her feelings. She just hoped that maybe he would show himself more to others, possibly realizing that someone enjoyed his company. She was going to go on a mission with Natsu and Happy in about an hour, so she figured that was the perfect time to tell him. She would give him some space while he let the information sink in. And hopefully, just maybe, it wouldn't be awkward when she came back. The mission was suppose to last a week, after all. So she said down at her desk, got out her pen and paper, and wrote a letter to someone who wasn't her mother for the first time. She kept it plain and simple: I like you and wanted you to know. She didn't go into extreme detail, but she got her point across.

Lucy heard Natsu yelling at Gray, so that meant that they were probably going to leave soon. She got up from her seat and went over to Laxus. His whole table went silent and stared at her with interest. She just cleared her throat and handed him the white envelope. Before he could question her, she ran over to Natsu, making him leave that second.

X

Laxus sat at the bar, stirring his straw in his glass, much like Lucy was doing two days before. He didn't open her letter until he got home. He just had a feeling he should read it alone, and he was right. He was honestly surprised. He's barely said one word to the girl, yet she apparently loved him enough to tell him. Honestly, he would have expected Juvia to confess to him before Lucy did. That's just how surprising it was.

"Gramps!" a voice boomed, the doors slamming open.

"Natsu?!" the whole guild yelled in shock.

"Aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" Gray asked. "Where's Lucy and Happy?"

"Lucy's in trouble!" Natsu yelled. "Happy is with her at the hospital! She lost a lot of blood. I just...I just don't know. It's all my fault." He ended up on his knees, his face in his hands. "I couldn't protect her."

"Gray, Natsu, and all S-class are coming!" Makarov yelled, jumping down from the bar he was happily drinking at a few minutes before. "We are going to go see Lucy!"

When they all got to the hospital, Erza and Makarov stayed outside the room to listen to Natsu's explanation on what happened. That left Gray, Laxus, and Mirajane to see how awful Lucy looked. Her whole body was practically covered in bandages. Some of them were actually bloody, already needing to be changed. She wasn't conscious, but her face was still twisted in pain. She truly looked awful.

Laxus couldn't believe it. He actually had to sit down. This girl just confessed to her, and now she was laying in a hospital bed, possibly going to die. She was definitely in critical condition. At least ten different monitors were connected to her, after all.

For the next week, many people came and went. Every guild member was in to see her at least once. Laxus never left, though. He just knew that if he was the first person she saw when she woke up, her face would probably break from smiling so hard. So he slept in one of the extra chairs in the room. He actually told the nurses and doctors that he was her brother. That was the only way that they would let him stay the whole time. They even let him use the showers there. Mirajane or Lisanna usually brought him meals, so he didn't go hungry.

Eight days after Lucy was admitted to the hospital, she was no longer wearing bandages. She was all healed. The only machine hooked up to her was the heart-rate monitor, just because she hasn't woken up yet. The doctors told him that she would probably wake up that day, just because of how lightly she was sleeping. When Laxus heard her mumble something in her sleep, he knew she was about to wake up. He went over and kissed her forehead, then left the room.

When Lucy woke up, she saw that she was in the hospital. She remembered that her and Natsu ran into a trap and were ambushed. He was battling over twenty people, so he couldn't help her with the five she had to handle. They were all mages, so she couldn't handle it. She got beaten up pretty bad. She was wondering if Laxus even cared. She doubted that he even stopped by to see her.

That's when she noticed that something was stuck to her forehead. She lazily reached up and found that it was a sticky note. She pealed it off and read it, gasping in surprise. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Laxus' writing. She smiled so wide she thought her face would brake, just like predicted.

_"I like you too, Kid."_


End file.
